On the Prowl
by Vincenti
Summary: Blaise takes what he wants. Canon situation of the Hogwarts Express in HBP - turned smutty. Blaise/Ginny


"_Yeah, Blaise, because you're so good…at posing…"_

Blaise's blood boiled as her insult played over and over in his mind. Storming down the Hogwarts Express aisle in a fury, he slammed his fist against a compartment window as he passed it. The sting in his wrist did nothing to douse the fire of contempt simmering within him, and a low growl formed in his throat. Blaise's fuse was naturally short – another trait he got from his mother, besides his elegantly handsome features and dark skin – but nothing sent him into a fury like a condescending jape from some fiery-haired blood traitor brat. If he could only get her alone…oh, she would-

Blaise stopped dead, eyes narrowing like a lion sensing prey. A girl with bright red hair had just left a compartment a few yards ahead and was walking to the end of the cab. _Weaslette_. Ginny was headed towards the bathroom doors near the end of each train car. Blaise allowed the corners of his mouth to turn upwards in a predatory smirk.

He stalked his way down the hall, feet falling quickly but silently, eyes never straying from the blazing mane that marked his target. Unceremoniously pushing a young Ravenclaw out of his way, he reached the door just as Ginny slipped through it. His left hand stopped it closing and deftly swung it open, slipping through powerfully. Ginny whipped around in surprise as Blaise slammed it closed in its frame, a triumphant snarl coming from his lips.

She reacted fast – faster than Blaise expected, in truth – but he was too close, hand flying to her throat as he rushed to the wall. He pressed his frame against her, left hand swatting her wand away and pinning her at her wrist and neck. Her left hand clawed at him but Blaise held still. He made a guttural noise as he brought their faces close.

"Funny little weasel," he snarled. "Sticking your head out will get it bitten off." He clicked his teeth at her, coming within a centimeter. Ginny stared with murder in her eyes, unable to speak well, still scrabbling at his hand.

Blaise grinned, then leaned forward, breathing hot and heavy on her neck. Ginny's breathing was ragged, his slow and lusty. He gave the nape of her neck a long lick, and Ginny shivered weakly. He smirked, enjoying his dominance, her submission. He had always been aggressive. "Did the little weasel like that?" She grunted at him, then took her hand from his wrist and reached out to brush his crotch.

That made him stop in surprise for a moment. Then Blaise smiled wolfishly and loosened his grip on her throat, letting go of her hand as well. Ginny's eyes met his and lingered for a moment, before she lowered herself to her knees. Surprised but pleased, Blaise caressed her locks while she undid his trousers. 

Ginny deftly worked her way through his shorts to free his cock, already stiff – being in a position of control was always an aphrodisiac for Blaise. She held it, looking up to lock eyes with him, and his right hand moved to grip her cheek and jaw, cradling her head. Ginny grinned and darted her tongue out, sliding wetly along the length of his cock, dancing over the swollen head before she wet her lips and took it in her mouth.

Blaise growled and pulled her neck forward, thrusting into her slick throat. She bobbed energetically, neck working back and forth as his left hand grasped the back of her head to keep a rhythm. Ginny looked up, sucked deeply, and swirled her tongue around his cock before dipping forward again to engulf him. Blaise grunted and bucked his hips – she was bringing him close already. He began thrusting slightly into her mouth, cock pumping between glossy lips.

He was nearly there – Blaise's body tightened as he felt Ginny's sucking and bobbing bringing on his release. Suddenly, she stopped, pulling away from him, stopping his thrusts. After a moment of disappointment at the postponement of his climax, Blaise's eyes burned with frustration as he looked down at her. Ginny grinned naughtily – she wrapped her tongue around his cock, then licked along its length, circling the head with a torturing slowness. He was throbbing madly - Blaise growled at her and her eyes shone with satisfaction and pleasure at her control. Ginny's tongue slithered along him again, absent-mindedly, then she plunged her head forward, shoving Blaise's cock into her willing mouth, sucking fiercely. He groaned, thrusting into her, and she bobbed back and forth, fully bringing him to release.

As the moment came, Blaise seized Ginny's neck and jaw with his left hand and deftly pulled his cock from her lips. Surprise registered momentarily on her face before his right hand pumped his cock, bringing it to orgasm. A spurt of cum splattered across her face, and Ginny gasped as his cock continued to shudder and spray his release on her face, Blaise holding her in place until he finished.

Blaise released her neck, letting Ginny slump back against the wall while he did up his trousers. Checking the mirror, he thought himself presentable, and put a hand on the doorknob. Stopping, he turned to look back at the redhead – breathing heavily, disheveled, freckled face streaked with his semen. But still, those eyes of hers burned at him. She was a handful, he'd give her that. And a lot more.

Blaise grinned, teeth flashing predatorily before he opened the door, swept out into the hall, and slammed it on the lavatory behind him.


End file.
